


Something Like A Romance

by bathala



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathala/pseuds/bathala
Summary: "Do you love me?"  "I don't... h-hate you, or nothin'."  "Well, you make my skin crawl."  Can Ranma and Akane endure 100 days together alive in order to get out of their fathers' marital plans for them?
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I recently dug up this Ranma 1/2 fanfic written in 2010 from FF.net... After being away from the fandom from so long (quarantine helped), I thought - why not update it and upload it to AO3? Ranma and Akane has always been one of my favorite (and oldest) ships and I'm really excited to try to finish this story.
> 
> I made some updates to this alternate universe (since a lot has happened in the last ten years, app taxi-services for example). In the original, Akane is a wedding planner. Here, she is a yoga-pilates and self-defense instructor who has a YouTube channel and health/lifestyle IG with a large following but still a total romantic. Ranma is Ranma: an internationally renowned martial arts athlete preparing for a big competition in Japan. I have zero knowledge of the martial arts world so please forgive me for inaccuracies (although, point them out and I'll do my best to revise).
> 
> Some other things moving ahead:  
> \- I drew inspiration for Ranma's "favorite piece," the one entitled "Mortal," from a talented artist, Asha47110 on deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/asha47110/art/Not-Immortal-59724449. Merci!  
> -Akane's views on relationships isn't a reflection of my own. Poly is consensual by all participating parties, and shouldn't be immediately dismissed just because it doesn't fit into traditional monogamous partnerships.
> 
> Well, here goes -- anything (martial arts, RA love edition)...

Tendo Akane anxiously ran a hand through her long, dark tresses as she watched the numbers above the elevator door light up from floor to floor. She was running late, which was unlike her, but an unpleasant phone call from her father kept her at her place much later than she had anticipated. Before she knew it, she was running out of her apartment building for her L1FT car, socks on, with her shoes and purse in one hand. The elevator doors finally opened with a sharp "ding" and Akane quickly stepped out and made a swift turn to her right, following the familiar steps to her friends' apartment.

When Akane arrived at the apartment door, she was welcomed in by Yuka, a young woman with auburn hair that fell just below her shoulders.

"Akane-chan!" Yuka welcomed her excitedly, gesturing the Tendo to come inside the apartment. "You're finally here!"

Akane offered her friend an apologetic smile. "H-hai, gomen ne! I got caught up with family stuff…"

Yuka shook her head. "Say no more! Sayuri-chan is still dressing, can you believe it?"

"Really?" Akane said, taken aback. "Shouldn't we be leaving for the gallery right about now?"

Yuka opened her mouth to answer, but Sayuri poked her head out her bedroom door and said matter-of-factly, "Actually, we should have left about half an hour ago… But the boyfriend can wait another thirty minutes." With a wink, she retreated back to her room.

"She's intent on being fashionably late for Daisuke-kun's opening reception of his art exhibit," Yuka explained as she and Akane took a seat on the living room couch. "Besides, I know for a fact that Hiroshi-kun is already with Daisuke-kun for moral support. Ranma-san is even with them at the gallery right now." As an afterthought, Yuka added, "I guess he's a better friend than I thought."

Although the name sounded strangely familiar to her, Akane had no idea of whom Yuka was speaking of... She asked her friend, "Who's Ranma?"

"Oh, he's a mutual friend of Hiroshi-kun and Daisuke-kun. I've met him only once or twice because he travels a lot for work. Maybe you've heard of him? Saotome Ranma, a famous martial artist."

"His name does ring a bell... My dad might have mentioned him to me once because he watches the tournaments," Akane said. Her father owned a martial arts dojo but over the years, took on less and less students until his retirement.

Yuka nodded. "From what Hiroshi-kun tells me, Ranma-san has won different competitions all over the world, including Japan's National Anything Goes Martial Arts Tournament, but I think last year was the first time that he had won the international Anything Goes Martial Arts Tournament held in China."

Akane was impressed. "Wow! It must be a lot of pressure for him to have that title."

Yuka shrugged. "Maybe. Now that you mention it, Gents HQ did a feature on him this past month because Japan's tournament is coming up soon. I think I can pull up the article on IG somewhere…"

"You follow Gents HQ?" Akane teased her friend as Yuka scrolled through the social media page on her screen.

"Just to ogle pictures of hot men," Yuka quipped, causing Akane to laugh.

Meanwhile, Sayuri finished dressing and emerged from her bedroom. She had tied up her hair into French twist and wore a black midi satin slip-dress adorned with a thin diamond collar and a matching bracelet.

"Sayuri-chan, you look fantastic!" Akane beamed, approaching her friend to see her make-up close.

Sayuri glowed. "Thanks, Akane-chan… I hope Dai-kun thinks so too!"

"If he doesn't, I'll beat him up for you," Akane whispered and to that, Sayuri giggled.

"Aha! Found it!" Yuka's voice rang. The pair looked over to the young woman as she read aloud, "'Saotome Ranma, champion of the 2019 International Martial Arts Tournament held in China last year, has been studying the art of combat since he was a child under the tutelage of his father, Saotome Genma, on journeys all over Asia. This year, Saotome prepares himself for Japan's National Anything Goes Martial Arts Tournament (J-NAGMAT), which will be held in September, with expectations to win his fifth J-NAGMAT trophy in 2020.'"

"Fifth?" Akane echoed in astonishment.

"Yeah, and listen to this!" Yuka continued, "'When asked if he had any doubts about winning again this year, Ranma Saotome replied, "No one stands a chance against me. My opponents can try to beat me on the mat, but they're gonna fail – they always do. 'Cause not only am I faster and stronger than the best of them, I use my head when I fight. That's what makes a good fighter: strategy backed up with tip-top skills. After the international competition in China, this tournament will be a piece of cake for me.'""

That part of the article failed to impress Akane. True to her character, Akane at once voiced her opinion. "He sounds like an arrogant, self-obsessed prick. Hasn't he ever heard of humility and modesty?"

"Wait till you meet him tonight," Sayuri remarked ambiguously, grabbing her coat and bag. "Who knows, you might end up with a crush!"

"As if, Sayuri-chan!"

* * *

When the trio arrived at the Nerima Art Gallery, Daisuke, who seemed to be watching the entrance for signs of his girlfriend, immediately caught sight of Sayuri amidst the crowd of visitors and made his way towards her and her friends.

"I'm glad my girlfriend finally showed up for my opening night," said Daisuke once he reached the group. Sayuri threw him a coy smile as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

To Akane and Yuka, he greeted, "Hello, Akane-chan and Yuka-chan. Thanks for coming by tonight."

"No problem, Daisuke-kun!" assured Akane. "Thank you for inviting us. I can't wait to take a closer look at your exhibition."

"Yeah, congratulations on your success," Yuka added, warmly.

Daisuke beamed. "Much appreciated! I'll have to steal Sayuri away from you ladies, though." He glanced at Sayuri, clarifying, "Sayuri-chan, there are some people I'd like for you to meet."

"Yes, of course," Sayuri conceded, taking the arm of her boyfriend. To her friends, she said, "You two should find Hiroshi-kun and Ranma-san. We'll catch up later!"

Yuka was already scanning the room for Hiroshi as Sayuri and Daisuke separated from her and Akane. "Hm, I wonder where Hiroshi-kun might be - ah!"

From behind Yuka, a curly-haired Hiroshi chuckled. "Looking for someone, Yuka-chan?"

Yuka turned around to face her boyfriend, scolding him lightly, "Don't startle me like that!" She then noticed the man standing behind Hiroshi, the dark-haired pig-tailed martial artist friend of Hiroshi and Daisuke. "Hello, Ranma-san! It's nice to see you again, it's been some time since we last saw you."

"Yeah, same," Ranma replied. "I've been busy training and all."

"So I've heard," Yuka said, giving Akane a pointed look. "Hiroshi-kun, you remember Akane-chan, right?" Hiroshi answered affirmatively, giving Akane a smile of recognition. "Ranma-san, this is my childhood friend, Tendo Akane. Akane-chan, this is Saotome Ranma."

Despite Akane's less-than flattering impression of the martial artist from the article, she decided to give the man the benefit of a doubt. Perhaps this Ranma was a better person than the writer depicted him to be… She offered him a small smile and bowed slightly. "Hajimemashite, Saotome-san."

"Y-yeah," stuttered Ranma, bowing back in return. "Ranma's fine. Don't gotta be so formal."

Akane gazed at him curiously. Despite his accomplishments and being famous, Ranma Saotome seemed to be a bit socially awkward. Maybe shy?

"Akane-chan," Yuka cut in, "Hiroshi-kun and I are going to grab ourselves from drinks. Do you or Ranma-san want anything?"

Both Akane and Ranma shook their heads. "No thanks," they answered simultaneously. 

“Alright," Hiroshi said, already grasping his girlfriend's hand. "We'll be right back, then."

Once the couple left, Akane thought Ranma looked even more uncomfortable after his friend's departure. "So, um," Akane started, trying to ease the tension, "have you been here long?"

Ranma turned his eyes to Akane and the Tendo nearly blushed from at last noticing the intensity of blue his eyes possessed. "Sorta… I came with Daisuke and Hiroshi when nobody was even here yet." Ranma raised his thumb to gesture towards the man of the hour, who was standing beside a happy looking Sayuri and chatting among some distinguished gallery guests and the owners. "Daisuke was so jumpy earlier – but he looks like he's calmed down since his girl showed up."

"Ah," murmured Akane, feeling guilty that she and the girls took their sweet time to arrive at the gallery. "And how do you know Daisuke-kun and Hiroshi-kun?"

Ranma raised a brow. "You sure ask lots of questions."

Akane flushed, indignant. "I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Oh… Well, uh, I was roommates with Daisuke in university and Hiroshi was roomin' with my best friend, so that's really how we all ended up knowing each other." In an effort to keep the conversation going, Ranma then asked, "How do you know Daisuke and Hiroshi?"

Recognizing his attempt, Akane decided to brush off his previous offending comment. She replied, "Just through Sayuri-chan and Yuka-chan. You must be really happy for Daisuke-kun, ne? I actually never really saw any of his work," admitted Akane. "Not even the cartoons he submitted for the Nerima Inquirer."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I ain't an art expert or nothin' but Daisuke's work is pretty cool. I mean, I might've never paid attention to his stuff if I hadn't roomed with him, but seriously – " Ranma stopped mid-sentence, as though he had come up with a better idea than trying to articulate his friend's genius. "Lemme show you a favorite of mine from Daisuke's stuff. You hafta see it for yourself to get what I mean…"

"Sure, OK," Akane agreed.

With a small, satisfied smile, Ranma led her to the opposite end of the exhibition hall.

* * *

The piece was entitled "Mortal." It depicted a man, not quite young but not yet middle-aged or elderly, laid down upon a white bed, covered in bruises and bandages with medical tubes stemming from parts of his body. Although the man's face was contorted with pain and weariness, his brown eyes remained wide open, gazing tenderly at a faceless woman who sat at his bedside. Her hand seemed to brush aside the hair of the fallen man, a gesture to comfort and show love. Sunlight peeked through the hospital blinds, streaking light upon the man and woman.

When Ranma and Akane stopped before this work of art, silence fell between them. For Akane, the image evoked heartrending memories tucked away from another time in her life - two, in fact. She closed her eyes, exhaling the breath that had been caught in her throat, willing herself not to cry at the recollections. 

While Akane feasted on the artwork with new eyes and emotion, Ranma appeared to be reacquainting himself with the image. He was the first to break the silence between them, confessing, "Every time I see this picture, it reminds me that no one’s invincible, not even me - as much as it kills me to admit it."

This caused Akane to open her eyes and face the young martial artist beside her. He was still looking at the painting. She marveled at his candid honesty and could hardly believe that the man standing right next to her was the same one whom she had admonished from the article barely an hour ago.

Ranma scoffed to himself. "Oi, but don't tell my Pops you heard me say that… He'd never let me live it down! Neither would any of the guys I fight." He turned to meet the gaze of Akane Tendo, who was looking up at him with an soft smile on her face. "What?" he asked, curious about such a smile.

She merely shook her head and said softly, "Nothing."

It was then he realized how much he revealed himself to this woman, a complete stranger! Why had he done that? She was no one special… Ranma examined her: Tendo Akane was a little shorter than him with a fair complexion, long dark-blue hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had on a navy jumpsuit and boots with sensible heels on her feet. The only jewelry and make-up she wore was a pair of small ruby earrings, some eyeliner, and something glossy on her lips. She was simple ("down to earth," his twin sister would say) and kinda cute. Friendly, too.

"It sounds like you get a lot of pressure from your dad," Akane remarked. "My dad pressures me a lot too, but only to find myself a boyfriend and settle down. It's so sexist!"

"You don't think guys don't get pressured by their parents to find a girl too?" stated Ranma, thinking about his father and mother hounding about finding a "steady girlfriend."

Akane considered this. "Hm, I never thought about it… Does your dad pressure you to get married soon?" She tilted her head and pondered aloud, "In that case, our parents should never meet. Knowing my dad, he would try to arrange a marriage between our families, even though we barely know each other."

"And knowing my Pops," Ranma began, "he'd probably agree right away! The dolt."

Akane's face broke into a laughing grin, her face aglow with her amusement over their silly fathers. Ranma smiled too, pleased to have made her laugh, and finding himself quietly enjoying the warmth of this stranger's smile. It was at that moment that Ranma decidedly changed his mind about her: Tendo Akane was not cute, she was beautiful.

* * *

Sato Daisuke's art exposé was a great success and he even made sales for his original work at his opening night. By the time he, Sayuri, his two best friends, Yuka and Akane had left the gallery and was done sharing celebratory drinks at a nearby wine bar, he felt sure that he was on top of the world… But there was one more thing he needed to do before the night was over.

None of the friends were quite ready to turn in for the night after the bar, so the six of them found their way to an open park, where they sat along an ethereally-lit water fountain. Akane and Yuka made wishes, throwing coins over their shoulder into the water. After fifteen minutes or so, Daisuke suddenly cleared his throat and, with his face as red as a tomato, he bent down on one knee in front of Sayuri, a small velvet box in his hand.

Both Sayuri and Yuka gasped at the sight and while Akane remained quiet, her dark eyebrows were raised as she turned to watch the couple. To the left of her, Hiroshi looked unsurprised at the sudden display and Ranma stared unimpressed at the whole scene.

"Yes!" Sayuri nearly shouted, lunging forward to hug her new fiancé. They toppled on the floor, but Sayuri was too happy to even complain. "Yes, Dai-kun!" she murmured again.

* * *

Following Daisuke's proposal, Daisuke with Sayuri and Hiroshi with Yuka took separate L1FTS home, while Ranma agreed to walk Akane to her apartment building.

"You don't have to walk me home, you know," Akane assured him. "It's a safe neighborhood; I'll be okay."

"Don't worry yourself. Your place looks like it's on the way from mine so it ain't no trouble to drop you home," Ranma told her with a tone of finality.

Akane was satisfied with this answer and said no more about it. "That was a crazy ending to the night, huh? With Daisuke-kun proposing to Sayuri-chan." She giggled. "To be honest, I didn't think he had it in him."

"Yep, 'crazy' would be the word for it…" Ranma muttered, cynically.

Having not quite grasped his sarcasm, Akane went on to say, "Sayuri-chan will probably ask me to help plan her wedding. At least, I hope she does… I'd be really excited to be in her bridal party!"

"Wait," Ranma said, eyeing Akane. "Don't tell me you're actually happy for them?"

Akane looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Yes, of course I'm happy for them… Is there something wrong with that?"

"I thought you were against the whole marriage thing." Ranma told her, plainly. "Unless... that's just 'cause you can't find a guy who'll marry you." His eyes scanned her up and down. "You're almost 30, right?"

Akane flushed for the second time that night, feeling absolutely insulted. She turned away from Ranma, quickening her pace to walk ahead of him. "First of all, I said I didn't like my father pressuring me to date and marry right away when I'm not ready! And secondly, I never said I was against marriage – you came up with that idea on your own! Yes, I'm waiting for the right person to come into my life - why in the world would I marry someone just because, huh?!"

"Oi, don't get so hot-headed," Ranma called out to her, jogging up beside her. "Geez, I was just sayin'…" Akane ignored him and kept walking straight ahead towards her block. Ranma, however, wasn't done speaking out his mind. "Weddings are nothin' to be excited about because they're a total waste of money just to show-off you'll be tied to one person for the rest of your life. Marriage is so old-school, it's just two people who will each other nuts every day of every year until their dying day! Ugh, I would hate to be in Daisuke's shoes right now."

Akane could not help but clench her fists. Normally, she was a little better keeping her temper in check, especially with people she didn't know too well, but this Ranma infuriated her! "Oh, I get it," spat Akane. "You're an overgrown fuckboy."

"A what?" Ranma blurted, genuinely confused that Tendo Akane actually cursed. 

"A player!" Akane clarified. "A womanizer! A Casanova!"

"Wait a minute, I never said tha – " Ranma tried to argue.

"Only a pervert thinks that way about marriage," Akane declared. "Perverts, and people who are afraid of love and commitment. If you aren't a player, then you are most definitely a coward."

"Hey, I ain't no coward!" Ranma nearly yelled, taking a step closer to Akane.

"You're a textbook fuckboy, then," Akane said haughtily, her nose turned slightly upwards.

They had just arrived at the entrance of her apartment building. By now, she was more than ready to leave the company of one Saotome Ranma. "I'm not that, either!" exclaimed Ranma, but Akane didn't even glance back. "Would ya listen to me, you – you – y-you're so uncute!"

This time, Akane did turn around, her eyes staring coldly at Ranma. "If that's what you think, then you can leave now. Good night and good riddance, Ranma!"

With that, she turned and stalked into her building, hoping to never meet with the insufferable man again and leaving Ranma feeling angry, confused, and somehow, rejected.

**_...tsudzuku._ **


	2. Much Ado About Marriage

During the last weekend of each month, Akane and Nabiki made a point to try and visit their father, who lived with the eldest sister, Kasumi, and her husband, Dr. Tofu, in the western part of town. Nabiki wouldn't be there this weekend, though, because she and her husband, Tatewaki Kuno, were still on their month-long honeymoon, traveling across Europe. 

On this Saturday morning, Akane felt ashamed of her reluctance to go and visit her father. Their argument on the phone just days before made her dread speaking to him again, for she knew there would be only one thing on his mind: to find a potential husband for his little girl.

'But I'm not a little girl, anymore,' Akane thought as she stepped out of the Oizumigakuen train station. As she walked the familiar route towards her childhood home, she tightly gripped the handle of her overnight bag, sensing her irritation creeping up her spine. In her opinion, her father had no business worrying about her love life. She was thirty years old and here he was, insisting that she be mindful of "becoming a spinster." Honestly!

So preoccupied was Akane with these thoughts, she barely noticed the large black and white figure approaching her on the sidewalk. She nearly collided with a giant panda carrying groceries but had, in time, glanced up from a loud, grumbling noise (possibly from the panda's stomach) and moved out of its way.

"Wow," Akane whispered aloud to herself, as she looked back to stare at the panda's retreating figure. "You don't see that in Nerima every day!"

Although it had been years since Akane lived at home with her father, she still kept a copy of the house keys with her at all times. So, she let herself in and, upon entering the old house, nostalgically called out, "Tadaima!"

No sooner had Akane announced this, a very pregnant Kasumi appeared from out of the kitchen. Her usual serene smile adorned her face as she greeted her youngest sibling. "Okaeri, Akane-chan!" Akane hastily dropped her things and slipped off her shoes to embrace her sister.

"How have you been feeling, Kasumi-neesan?" asked Akane as she peered below at Kasumi's swollen belly. "Has my little nephew been good?"

Kasumi rubbed her belly as she told Akane, "I haven't felt much different since our last phone call… The baby and I have been in very good spirits, Akane-chan! However," began Kasumi, dropping the volume of her voice to express the weightiness of what she was about to say, "I can't say our Father has been in a good mood lately." She placed a gentle hand on Akane and offered an encouraging smile. "I'm glad you're home, Akane-chan… You were always able to cheer up Father when he was depressed, even when we were young!”

Kasumi continued, "I believe Father's out on the back porch. When you're done, could you come to the kitchen and help with some dishes?"

"Of course!" Akane said. "Thank you, Oneesan."

Akane walked into the living room (which also served as the dining room) and found that the screens were parted, letting the fresh air into the room. Her father sat cross-legged on the patio in his favorite olive-colored gi, facing the blue sky and their koi pond. At the sight of her meditating father, Akane's anger slowly dissipated.

"Otousan," she called out to him, crossing the room to sit beside. Soun turned to face his daughter, his expression neutral, but a moment passed and suddenly, the patriarch burst into tears.

Inwardly, Akane sighed. The sisters had long ago accepted their father's sensitivity after their mother's death. Akane was sorry that she had been the cause of her father's distress. 'I shouldn't have yelled at him. I should have handled the situation better,' Akane chided herself.

"Otousan, I'm sorry for losing my temper when you called the other day."

"Oh, my little Akane!" cried Soun. "Never mind that now – what's important is that you finally realize that now is the time to start thinking about settling down."

Something flared inside Akane, but she did her best to calm it. "I didn't say anything like that," Akane uttered slowly, in an even voice.

With his tears now dried, Soun regained his composure. In a stern, fatherly tone, he advised his youngest daughter, "Akane, there is something you must prepare yourself to face… I know, my dear child, that your first love was plucked prematurely from you all those years ago, but you were young and you've had time to heal. It is time now for you to start considering a future with – "

Unable to listen for another second to her father's words, Akane quickly stood up and interrupted him. As lightly as she could, she told him, "Kasumi-neesan asked me to help out in the kitchen, so I might cook!" At this, Soun blanched. "An upset mood while cooking might ruin the food, Otousan, so let's talk about this another time, ne?"

Soun opened his mouth to protest but seemed to have thought better of it once thinking over his daughter's rationale. "Yes, tonight then," he complied.

* * *

Preparing dinner for the family was something Kasumi took great pride in and when her sisters came to visit, she took extra care into making the meal special. Tonight was no exception; with the finesse that she was known for, Kasumi prepared fresh garden salad, red miso soup, broiled unagi, beef and potato stew, seasoned rice and pickled vegetables, and sweet red-bean cakes for dessert.

After a quick bath, Akane came down to set up the table for supper and wondered why Kasumi made so much food for tonight. After all, Nabiki and Kuno weren't joining them this weekend…

_**Ding dong.** _

"I'll get it!" Akane announced, leaving her task. She opened the front gate, expecting to see her brother-in-law, Dr. Tofu, but instead was met face to face with a beautiful middle-aged woman dressed in a floral kimono, a bespectacled man in a grey gi, and a young, handsome man that looked strangely like…

Akane first thought when she saw him was: 'I must be dreaming.' Her mouth hung open as she stared in bewilderment at Saotome Ranma, who stood behind the older couple and was carefully avoiding her gaze.

"Konbanwa," the woman in the kimono spoke, snapping Akane out of her thoughts.

Akane's attention shifted back to the woman before her, who bowed in greeting. She blushed, realizing she had completely forgotten her manners. She bowed too, uttering, "H-hello. M-may I help you?"

"Yes," thundered the older man beside her. He explained, "We are the Saotomes. My name is Saotome Genma and this is my wife and son, Nodoka and Ranma. I'm an old friend of your father's, Tendo Soun, and he invited us for dinner tonight."

"Oh!" Akane's blushed deepened, and felt embarrassed of her ignorance. "Please, come in then!" She stepped aside, ushering them inside. The couple murmured their thanks while Ranma remained silent.

Akane shut the gate doors and caught up with the pig-tailed martial artist, hissing, "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me, or something?"

Finally, Ranma locked gazes with Akane, looking very much annoyed. "Don't flatter yourself," he whispered back, harshly. "Why would I want to see an uncute brute like you, again? My parents dragged me to come to this dinner."

The group had entered the house and the Saotomes were received by Soun, who welcomed them with enthusiasm. He even shed tears as he and Genma shared a brotherly embrace.

* * *

Eventually, Dr. Tofu reached home after the visitors arrived and not long after, dinner was served. Soun and Genma were animatedly reminiscing their training days together, while Nodoka, Kasumi, and Dr. Tofu were discussing Kasumi's pregnancy and the doctor's clinic. Only Ranma and Akane sat quietly as the meal began, feeling quite unsettled by each other's presence. Their fathers' friendship disturbed them. Neither had hoped to ever cross paths ever again (with the exception of special obligatory occasions, like Daisuke and Sayuri’s wedding), but the closeness of their fathers' gave both of them the inkling that there would be many more forced, awkward moments just like this night to come. Ironic how they had even joked about their fathers meeting that night at the gallery...

"Saotome-kun," started Soun, placing his chopsticks down, "I think now is the time to let Ranma and Akane know of our agreement."

"What agreement?" Akane demanded, unable to shake off this feeling of dread crawling up her neck like gooseflesh.

Meanwhile, Ranma glared suspiciously at his father. 'What has the old dope done, now?'

The two men took a deep breath before making their announcement. Genma spoke first. "The last time Tendo-kun and I saw each other at my wedding, we made a solemn vow to each other."

"We both came to the agreement that if any of our children were unmarried or single by age thirty, we would reunite and bring the families together through marriage. In other words, Ranma-kun and Akane, you are now each other's betrothed." Soun finished.

Ranma wanted to punch his father in the face.

"WHAT?" screamed Akane. "How could you have agreed to that, Otousan?"

"Akane, we need an heir for the Anything Goes Martial Arts School," Soun explained, trying to reason with his daughter. “It’s been some time since I’ve retired and the dojo has not been in use for many years…”

Beside him, Genma nodded. "And instead of fighting each other for the title of successor, we figured we might as well just join the schools!" The fathers patted each other on the back, as if to congratulate each other on their genius.

This time, Ranma's fist did collide with his father's head. "Didn't ya ever think, Oyaji, that the girl and I might hate each other at first sight? Who would wanna marry someone they can't stand?"

"My thoughts, exactly," Akane muttered, crossly.

Nodoka took this chance to contribute to the conversation. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Ranma, Akane-chan… I can see how stunned and upset you are from the news of your betrothal, but you should consider your fathers' decision to bring you two together." The Saotome matriarch was self-possessed and spoke calmly and rationally as she spoke about the situation. "I think you two should put some effort into getting to know each other before making a final decision about breaking the engagement."

"Hm… She has a point, Akane-chan," Kasumi said.

"We've already gotten to 'know each other,'" pointed out the youngest Tendo. "We met at a party a few days ago and – "

"She was totally uncute!" Ranma finished. "She's a volcano that erupts when you least expect it!"

Akane glared hatefully at the pig-tailed Saotome. "I'm a volcano, huh? Better that than a cowardly womanizer!"

Ranma gnashed his teeth. "I told ya, I ain't a player and I'm sure as heck not a coward, so stop with the name-calling! It's so annoying."

"And you actually think I care about what you think?" retorted back Akane.

Chuckling from Soun and Genma interrupted the quarrel. "Look at that, Saotome-kun, so much passion in their relationship, already!" Soun remarked to his friend.

At the opposite end of the dining table, Dr. Tofu let out a small laugh, as well. "This is a funny state of affairs," he said. "I think Nodoka-san has the right idea about first getting to know each other. One night is hardly enough time to realize what the other person is all about." The doctor looked meaningfully at his wife and placed his palm over her hand. "You should take the time to build a deeper understanding of each other's character."

Ranma and Akane shared a brief glance from across the table. A moment of silence passed before Akane relented, "How much time?"

"Well," started Nodoka, "Ranma’s 30th birthday is coming up on the first of August. Perhaps you two can make a decision after that event? Assuming that you make the sincere attempts to spend time together regularly and learn who the other person is. "

Dr. Tofu did some quick math in his head, clarifying, "That's approximately one hundred days from today."

"I don't think I can survive a hundred days spent with her," Ranma said, flatly. He looked at Akane expectantly and was taken aback with her own response to the suggestion.

"I accept those terms." Around her, faces changed with satisfaction or elation (except for Ranma, of course). "But," Akane emphasized, "if Ranma or I choose to end the engagement after seriously trying to be friendly with each other, we must be free to do so. No questions, or protests about it."

Although Soun and Genma did not look entirely sure about this arrangement, they were given no chance to voice their thoughts, as Nodoka had already offered her consent. "Lovely! That sounds perfectly fair, Akane-chan!"

Nothing more of the engagement was said for the remainder of dinner, thanks to Kasumi, Nodoka, and Dr. Tofu, who strayed away from the topic. Ranma, however, did steal one, two, or several glances at Akane, who said nothing at all afterward and ignored him.

* * *

**_001._ **

The next day, Akane barely spoke a word to her father. She tried making her lingering resentment not so obvious by busying herself with the household chores. Since Kasumi was entering her final trimester, there was much to be done with the upkeep of the house that might strain her and the baby. In the meantime, Kasumi took advantage of this break from domestic duties by returning to work at her florist shop, which was opened several years ago on the first floor of her husband's clinic. It had been a while since she was able to work a full six-hour shift without worrying about going home immediately.

Akane wasn't much of a cook, so after folding the laundry, she went ahead and ordered in so that Kasumi didn't have to worry about making dinner when she got home from work. She had thought she might stay for dinner and leave right after to go back to her apartment, but after yesterday’s eventful dinner, she was eager to return to her apartment. She packed her things, wrote a letter to Kasumi and Dr. Tofu and left it on the counter, and hastily bid her father goodbye.

Imagine her surprise when she once again came face to face with the Saotomes, who seemed to have just arrived in front of the Tendo residence.

"Ah, Akane-chan!" Nodoka greeted with a cheery smile. "On your way back to the south end of Nerima, already?" Behind the older woman, Akane could see Ranma and his father caught in a heated, though quiet, argument.

"H-hai," stuttered out Akane, still recovering from the surprise. "I should start my day early tomorrow, Nodoka-obaasan.”

Nodoka nodded. "Well, we won't keep you much longer, I promise, Akane-chan. I saw Kasumi-chan at her florist shop today and we had a most interesting conversation. We thought it might be good if my husband and I stayed at your house until the baby’s born… Kasumi-chan really mustn't be juggling too many things at once in her condition, especially since I hear that she is a bit of a perfectionist sometimes."

Akane immediately brightened at the news. "That's great! I actually feel a little guilty about having to go, but now that you're staying here, Nodoka-san, I know my big sister will be in good hands!" She bowed respectfully to both Nodoka and Genma and when she straightened, she told them, "Please make yourself at home… Kasumi-neesan and Ono-niisan aren't home yet, but my dad should be in the living room or out on the deck. If you're hungry, there is take-out left on the kitchen counter. I'm sorry I can't stay longer to help you get settled." Once more, Akane bowed, this time apologetically.

"Such a sweet girl," Genma mused. He cleared his throat, shoving his son towards Akane. "Ranma lives and trains at the other end of town and he would be more than happy to give you a ride home, isn't that right, Ranma?"

"What choice do I have?" grumbled the pig-tailed boy.

"Ranma-kun," Ranma's mother addressed him, sternly. "There was a compromise agreed upon last night at dinner and as a man among men, you must follow through with it."

At his mother's reminder, Ranma cowered with a deferential dip of his head. "Hai, Ofukuro…" With a sigh, he conceded, "I'll drive her home."

"That's m'boy!" exclaimed Genma, clasping his son's shoulder. Nodoka looked very pleased, as well.

As Akane observed the scene, she duly noted a new learned truth about Ranma. 'He is a bit of a mama's boy, I see.'

* * *

When Ranma's parents disappeared into the Tendo home, Ranma and Akane had started walking in the direction of his parked car. Considering Ranma's fame and success, Akane imagined Ranma's vehicle to be a bit on the flashy side – a bright sports car with the hood rolled down (Nabiki and Kuno had a collection of cars that fit that description). Instead, Ranma's car turned out to be a very sensible, modest, albeit slightly outdated car, with a fresh, cobalt blue paint job. Once again, Akane found herself to be surprised (and perhaps impressed) with Ranma.

"Nice car," Akane complimented as she settled into the seat beside the driver.

It was Ranma's turn to be surprised. Akane was being nice to him, again? "Er, thanks," he murmured. He turned on the engine and began to steadily move out of the park spot. "My sister and her partner own a car garage, so they pretty much hooked me up with this car for free. Not bad, huh?"

"You're lucky," Akane agreed. "I wish I knew how to drive." After a moment, she giggled, thinking better of what she had said. "Then again, it might be a good thing I don't drive – I'd probably have bad road rage."

As he drove, Ranma released a hesitant laugh. 'That's probably really close to the truth,' he thought.

"Mind if I slide down the window?" Akane then asked, politely.

"No problem," replied Ranma. His hands reached over to the car stereo, turning it on, and filling the vehicle with music just as Akane removed the glass barrier from her side of the car. Ranma relaxed as the noise from the radio occupied the silence between him and Akane. He no longer felt pressured to carry conversation with the unpredictable female who sat beside him who, at the moment, looked far too contented with staring out the window and feeling the cool breeze blow on her face.

It took a little less than twenty minutes to get to Akane's apartment complex. When Ranma stopped in front of the building, Akane wordlessly unlatched her seat-belt, grabbed her bag, and exited the vehicle. She shut the door and peered through the open window to express her appreciation.

"Thanks for the ride, Ranma." She smiled genuinely at him. "Honestly, it was a better way to go than the train. I wouldn't even be home yet if I took the metro!"

For some inexplicable reason, Ranma felt his cheeks heat up from Akane's notice of gratitude. "It was nothin'…" Akane turned to go, but then Ranma remembered a promise he had made to his mother and so, he called out, "Wait, Akane!"

Akane turned back around, ducking a little to see Ranma through the car window. "Nani?"

"I, uh, w-would l-like to, um," he stammered. He faked a cough, trying to take control of his tongue. "What I m-mean to say is… My mom wanted us to exchange phone numbers - ya know, so we could do the 'getting-to-know-each-other' bit."

Akane blinked. "OK," she said, casually. "I'll take your number and then text you." Ranma wondered why she appeared completely unbothered by the whole exchange and while he felt an overwhelming amount of adrenaline rush through his veins. As soon as the pig-tailed martial artist gave Akane his information, he soon after received a blue text message that read “Akane.” He saved it on his contacts list.

"Oyasumi, Ranma," bade Akane one last time before making her way to the building entrance.

Ranma took the wheel and slowly drove away, unable to get his mind off of the youngest Tendo daughter. He kept thinking, 'Akane can be really cute when she wants to be,' as he recalled her smile. Maybe this one-hundred-days plan wasn't too bad, after all…

**_...tsudzuku._ **


	3. (If You Let Me) I’ll Take Care of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved female Ranma and Genma Panda wanted to include both of them in this story too. We'll see more of them in upcoming chapters.
> 
> In this chapter, we see Ranma and Akane’s text game... Is it strong, or nah? Warning: flirting and fluff ahead.

_**004.  
** _

Ranma stared at his screen for what it seemed like an hour. He wordsmithed variations of greetings that he hoped sounded casual, cool, collected, and of course, not creepy: “Hey,” “What’s up?” “Yo, Akane.” 

With an exasperated sigh, the pig-tailed martial artist minimized the text box and instead FacePhoned his sister.

“Nanda?” the petite face of his red-haired twin appeared on the screen. 

Not one to mince words, Ranma got straight to it. “What do I say to this woman? I haven’t heard from her all day.” 

“Tendo Akane? What, like she hasn’t been blowin’ up your phone like all the other women obsessed with you?”

“Haha,” countered Ranma, dryly. “Seriously, Ranko.” 

Ranko smirked, seeing her twin brother struggle with catching a woman’s unbridled attention for the first time. “Well, what does she like? What do you want to know about her? You could also just ask how her day went today. Easy, simple, polite - you know, normal...” 

“Boring,” Ranma said flatly.

“Hang on, stay on the line.” As Ranko’s screen blurred and froze, she explained through the speaker, “I’m running some due diligence on her now.” After a brief pause, Ranko said, impressed, “O-ho, did you know Akane-chan is a yoga-pilates and self-defense instructor, has her own YouTV channel, and is an Inspogram influencer?” 

That made Ranma want to look for himself so he typed her name onto his iRad. 

On the other end of the call, his sister’s face reappeared on the screen. “You didn’t mention how pretty she is.” 

Ranma scoffed. “Was she smiling in a photo you saw?” 

“Hai.” 

“That’s why. She’s only really cute when she smiles. Other than that - watch out! Fire-breathing Akanezilla alert.” 

Ranko burst out laughing. “I see! Uh, you sure you don’t like her?” 

Ranma blushed, halting his own mini-online investigation on Akane to state, “Don’t be an idiot, Ranko. This is all so mom and Pop can get off my back.” 

“Hm…” the red-head hummed, clearly unconvinced.

“Nani?” Ranma challenged.

“Nothing…” chimed Ranko, a grin on her face. 

Ranma rolled his eyes. “Well, that’s my cue, Sis. I’m hanging up now. Say hey to Ryu and your pet Panda for me, would ya?” 

“You got it, Romeo! Update me later on all the juicy details about your crush - ja ne!”

* * *

“Akane-sensei, thank you so much for the session today,” several students uttered at the conclusion of class as they exited the yoga space. 

One student lingered by Akane, teary-eyed. She said to Akane, “During pigeon pose, when you asked us to stretch and breathe through the strain in our hips, I felt all this feeling be pulled outside of me.” 

Akane looked at her with empathy. She nodded, remembering from her training, and separate conversations with Dr. Tofu about the link between hips and emotions. “How do you feel now?” she gently asked the person.

“Better,” the student replied, with a teary smile. “I’ll see you at the next class, Akane-sensei!”

With a touched smile, Akane waved her goodbye. She then turned her heel to begin tidying up the studio. The youngest Tendo picked up her phone just to check the time and noticed ‘Saotome Ranma’ had sent her a message.

* * *

She lived just a few blocks from work, so Akane often walked home and tonight, she lugged with her the tripod, portable studio light, and DSLR camera she used to film content. 

She still had not read Ranma’s message. She waited until she got home, took a much-needed shower, and settled into bed in her cotton pajamas. Finally, she pulled out her phone again, charging while she did her nightly routine. 

Ranma’s text from nearly two hours ago read: < Would ya hate me if I showed up at one of your classes to see what’s up, Akane-sensei? >

In spite of herself, Akane smiled at the message. She replied, < I already hate you. >

Little eclipses appeared and disappeared and then after a moment, reappeared again. < Glad the feeling’s mutual, kawaiikune. >

Akane rolled her eyes at the nickname. < Is that your nickname for me now? Gosh, you’re unoriginal. >

This time, the response was lightning quick. < I don’t make up names, you earned that one. >

Akane guffawed quietly. < OK, baka. >

She turned over her phone, thinking the conversation was done, when nearly 10 minutes later, she received another text from him. < So, how’d your day go? >

She stared at the message before replying, < It was fine… I got a lot done. Lots more to do tomorrow, though. > Vague, impersonal.

< Like what? >

She texted, recalling his own words the first time they met, < You sure ask lots of questions. > She quickly typed another message, < I’ve got to make edits in order to upload new content on my media platforms tomorrow. I run a health and exercise Inspogram page and channel on YouTV, but you already knew that because you Oogled me. >

< Hah. As if you didn’t already know who I was before we met, > Ranma replied. 

< Whatever, > Akane wrote with an eyeroll emoji. < Tell me about your day then. >

< Spent all day training with Pop. We usually rent out spaces and gyms in whatever city we’re in but your dad offered to let us train in your dojo. > After a moment, he sent another text. < Thanks for letting us use it, btw. Your dad owns it so that means it’s yours too, right? It’s a huge hall. > Then, < Why don’tcha hold classes at your family’s dojo? >

Akane flushed lightly at the suggestion. < I’ve thought about it. I’m not quite ready to move back home, I guess. >

Another moment passed as Akane watched for Ranma’s reply. He wrote, < Yeah, I can understand that. >

Suddenly, she was seized with the impulse to call him just to hear his voice. Akane shook her head, dismissing the idea and resisting the urge. She typed, < Anyway, I’m going to disconnect for the night. Good night, baka. >

Again, Akane waited to see what else he wrote on his screen. < Oyasumi, kawaiikune. >

* * *

_**005.** _

Ranma’s next message appears on her screen around 12:30 the following day. < You ever take lunch? >

A little confused, Akane texted back, < Hai... Because I’m a human being that needs to eat. >

< Good to know. I’m outside your yoga studio. >

For some strange reason, Akane’s heart skipped a beat. < Huh? > she wrote, unintelligibly. 

< We’re taking lunch together today. Hurry up, kawaiikune. >

Akane bit her lip, knowing she already packed her lunch, a tuna and cucumber sandwich, granola bar, and green smoothie. Drawing in a breath, she typed, < OK, heading down soon. >

* * *

Ranma saw Akane emerge from the upstairs yoga studio in her athleisure get-up, matching burgundy leggings and sports bra with a buttoned-up loose sweater over her shoulders. 

He’s dressed similarly to her, with jogger sweatpants, black t-shirt, and sneakers. “Yo, Akane,” he managed out, coolly. 

“Hi,” she greeted. Her long hair is up in a messy bun with just her bangs framing her face. “Where are you taking me for lunch?” Akane asked immediately. 

He poked her cheek. “I would’ve guessed you’ve got an appetite.”

“Excuse me, boundaries, please,” she said as she lightly yanked Ranma’s pigtail. 

“Ugh, already with the uncuteness.” Shrugging off her scowl, Ranma stepped to the left and told her, “C’mon, let’s go.” 

* * *

It’s a ramen place. “The best one in Nerima,” promised Ranma.

“Are you serious?” asked Akane. 

“Yeah, why? Ramen’s awesome. It’s reasonably priced and delicious. Big duh.” 

“It… It isn’t -- healthy!” 

Ranma looked at her strangely. “Oh c’mon Akane, don’t be such a snob.” 

Inside, Akane ordered a vegetarian ramen bowl while Ranma ordered tonkatsu ramen with a double order of chashu. 

“I don’t remember you being vegetarian?” Ranma said, “You ate the meat and potatoes your sister made that night our parents told us…” Catching himself, Ranma quickly shifted to another topic. “Anyway, protein’s good for you.” He placed half of his boiled egg and a piece of pork in her bowl, and then stole a clump of mushrooms from her ramen. 

“Hey!” protested the youngest Tendo daughter, snipping at Ranma’s chopsticks. 

Ranma popped the stolen mushrooms in his mouth and chuckled out, “Too slow!”

* * *

Akane finished her entire bowl. 

Beside her, Ranma queried with a knowing smirk, “Satisfied?” 

Akane turned her face away and exited the ramen stand. When Ranma appeared on the pedestrian sidewalk, she remembered her manners and told him, “Thanks for lunch. I was… hungrier than I thought.” 

“S’nothing.” He raised another finger to poke Akane’s cheek again as they walked back to her studio. “Sometimes we get to indulge too, yeah? Rest, and take a break, do that self-care stuff. To keep up our strength and not go completely crazy.” 

Akane’s brown eyes widened slightly, surprised how observant and caring Ranma was acting toward her. “H-hai… Arigatou, Ranma.” 

She smiled at him then. Another genuine smile of gratitude. Ranma blushed and this time, is the one to turn away from her gaze. He was not ready to admit to himself yet that he would do just about anything to keep Tendo Akane smiling at him like that. 

* * *

_**006.** _

At sunset, Akane took a photo of the gradient yellow-orange-red sky from her terrace with a steaming cup of green tea and red bean mochi. Instead of posting it on her stories on Inspogram, she sent it to Ranma, with the caption < Self-care stuff. >

Ranma liked the image almost right away and wrote back, < Same time and day next week for self-care ramen? >

**_...tsudzuku._ **


	4. Never the Same Love Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tito F. Scott Fitzgerald once said, "There are all kinds of love in this world but never the same love twice."
> 
> A shorter chapter, but I promise chapter 5+6 will be lengthier.

_**022.** _

In some weeks’ time, Akane extended an invitation to Ranma for dinner at her apartment. They still had petty arguments but it always seemed to neutralize the next morning when one of them (usually Ranma) called, or texted. 

When Ranma arrived at her place, Akane opened the door to reveal herself clad in basketball shorts and a tee two sizes too big. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, her baby hairs sticking out. 

“Come in, come in!” She said hurriedly, and scurried back inside. “I need to concentrate on cooking, otherwise…”

Ranma raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure as he slipped off his shoes and entered the hallway. Standing by the kitchen doorway, the Saotome heir said to his host, “Thought I got the wrong apartment for a sec. You sure you ain’t got a secret kid brother, Akane?”

At his teasing, Akane paused whatever she was annihilating on the chopping board and turned to him. “It’s my day off and there’s no one here who I want to impress,” she told him haughtily. “Now, go away! Help yourself to any drinks in the fridge, and then sit and wait for me in the living room.”

“So uncute,” muttered Ranma lightly, as he also did as he was told. 

In the living room, Ranma held his chilled can of Mango Tango Hawaiian Sunset as he took a good look of his surroundings. Akane had floating shelves on a bare wall filled with books, trinkets, and photos. Taking a closer look at the display, Ranma recognized the faces of Akane’s family, some recent ones and one from many years ago with their mother; Sayuri and Yuka with Akane in their high school uniform; and Akane with a group of other instructors. There was one photo whose face Ranma did not recognize, however… It was a picture of a guy in his late teens in a work uniform and a white headband.

Ranma frowned slightly in curiosity. “Hey, Akane,” he called out to her in the kitchen. “Who’s this guy over…”

**_SCREECH, BANG, POP!_ **

Alarmed, Ranma swiftly made his way into the kitchen from where the sound came from. Smoke rapidly filled up the room and, thinking quickly, the pig-tailed martial artist hopped over to the kitchen window to keep it wide open. 

Akane was waving a kitchen towel to clear the smoke emerging from the oven. She sunk to her knees as she inspected the roast chicken which was burnt to a complete crisp. 

“Tomboy, what happened?” Ranma asked, crouching down beside her. “Ya could’ve warned me that you can’t cook without burning your own apartment down.”

“Shut up!” Akane yelled at him.

Before he could make a retort, to Ranma’s surprise, Akane began to cry. 

“I’ve always been really bad at cooking and just once,” Akane hiccuped, “I wanted to get it right…” She grasped her phone and murmured, “I’m not sure what I did wrong this time.”

Ranma glanced over his shoulder at the recipe Akane held on her screen. He pointed out to her, “Akane, the recipe you have is from an American website. They use Fahrenheit, not Celsius. You just overheated the oven.” 

This didn’t seem to comfort Akane in the slightest as her crying continued. Ranma tried again, “You know, you’re not very cute when you cry.”

“Who cares,” she choked out. 

“Aw, quit the waterworks, kawaiikune,” Ranma finally told her. “I’ll fix something up for us with whatever ya got left in your fridge and pantry.” He stood up to throw out the chicken in the garbage. Then, returning to Akane, pushed her bangs out of the way and wiped the tears off her face with his long sleeve.

“Could you be a little bit GENTLER please,” said Akane. 

Ranma grinned at her, amused. “There she is.” 

* * *

Dinner made by Ranma turned out to be french toast with turkey bacon. During the meal, Ranma and Akane got involved in a heated debate:

“Guys have it easier,” Akane declared as if it were fact.

“No way, girls do,” Ranma challenged. His twin sister always got free stuff, food in particular, and passes just for being cute. He was sure Akane had the same effect on - well, on everyone, because she was pretty nice when she felt like it, but she definitely could easily sway men to do her bidding, too. Heck, here he was, ready to do almost anything for a stupid smile...

Ranma forced himself to focus on the conversation at hand as he recognized his mind was drifting away from the topic. Akane’s lips were really distracting…

"Most cis-straight men repulse me,” Akane said. For context, she added, “I can’t tell you how many weird perverted messages I get on a regular basis... I’ve had to report some users, like the persistent ones. Sometimes the more persistent ones already have girlfriends or WIVES, can you believe it?! They’re despicable!”

That didn’t surprise Ranma. “Yeah,” Ranma conceded. “There‘re a lotta scumbugs around. Not just men, either.”

“I know women can cross boundaries too,” Akane acknowledged, “I just haven’t seen or heard it happen as much.”

“Maybe they’re just better at hiding it,” Ranma quipped. Quickly, he continued, “I gotta ask though: if you know that people are duplicitous, and they break their promises to each other, men, women, and in-between alike, why believe in marriage? In monogamy?” 

His question felt a little bit attacking but Akane took a breath and instead of being reactive, she explained, “Well because... because I believe in love.” She straightened in her seat, speaking from whatever spirit that drove her then. “And that love can endure anything! A loving commitment is a choice and sometimes takes patience and work, a lot of work, but... ultimately, it’s joyful.” 

Akane raised her eyes to meet Ranma’s who suddenly felt the air rush out of his lungs when their gazes met across the table that separated them. “I don’t want to seem close-minded, but I just find it hard to imagine loving more than one person at a time with that level of commitment.”

Ranma shrugged. “You’re entitled to your opinion.“ He understood more than ever that Tendo Akane was a sappy romantic. Disney Princess level ro-man-tic.

Akane’s next question caught Ranma by total surprise. “Have you ever been in love?”

Pausing, Ranma thought of his Chinese ex-girlfriend Shampoo who was super hot but clingy and controlling as anything. He also thought about his childhood friend Ucchan, who confessed to him back in high school, but... 

“No,” Ranma admitted. “I’ve never been in love before.” The only thing he felt committed to, at least in the way Akane described marriage, was martial arts. “I’m married solely to the Art.”

Akane seemed to consider this carefully, as her expression turned thoughtful. “Ah, that does sound like it would take up nearly all of your time. Your devotion shows... the way you talk about it, and your accomplishments... You must really love it, Ranma!”

She was complimenting him, smiling at him with admiration. Ranma didn’t know why he was blushing; praises were constantly sung about him since his steady ascension into the martial arts world. So, why did this attention feel different? 

He cleared his throat, “Wh-what about you, Akane?”

The smile turned melancholic. “Once,” came Akane’s slow reply. And she offered nothing else, merely changed the subject.

“I’ll wash the dishes later. How do you feel about doing face masks with me right now?!”

* * *

_**026.** _

The next time Ranma is at the Tendo dojo for training, he got the whole story from his dad. 

“Tendo-kun told me that Akane-chan once loved a boy named Shinnosuke, a classmate of hers at the university who worked part-time at the zoo with his grandfather. He was terminally ill and passed away before graduation. She hasn’t dated anyone since...”

**_...tsudzuku._ **


End file.
